


• Episode 2 : No one else •

by eliottseason



Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [4]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott Season, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottseason/pseuds/eliottseason
Summary: Eliott Season, Episode 2 (English version).
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470230
Comments: 25
Kudos: 44





	1. SATURDAY (10:09am) – WHY I HATE MYSELF

**SATURDAY (10:09am) – WHY I HATE MYSELF**

**SEQUENCE 1 – EXT. DAUMESNIL LAKE – VINCENNES WOODS – DAYTIME**

_The sky is white as snow and the grass is frozen. ELIOTT and LUCAS are sitting side by side on a bench. Their knees brush and their cold bitten fingers are holding smoking paper cups. ELIOTT is trying his best to gather his courage and find the strength to confide in LUCAS. There is no tension in the air, the atmosphere between them is peaceful._

**ELIOTT**  
_(turned towards LUCAS)_

The thing is… sometimes I like who I am without the meds. All the energy, the hyperawareness to the world, feeling everything a million times stronger… it’s always been a part of me.

_He pauses and drowns some of his drink. He sits straighter. His eyes are fixated on something in the distance behind LUCAS’ shoulder._

**ELIOTT**

And mostly there are times I don’t like who I am _with_ the meds. Everything seems dull. I can’t do shit, I can’t even draw anything good… which is apparently the general opinion regarding everything I do anyway so…

_His lips draw a tight line._

**LUCAS**

…what? Where did that come from?

ELIOTT  
_(shakes his head, regretting to have let the words slip)_

It’s nothing, one one my teachers who… never mind. It doesn’t matter.

_LUCAS frowns, visibly not agreeing on how important the matter is but decides on another question._

**LUCAS**  
_(with a small voice)_

…even us?

_ELIOTT’s eyes are tainted with dismay. The meaning behind this question is too frightening and the implication too heavy that he can answer._

**LUCAS**

Are we dull too?

_ELIOTT avoids LUCAS’ gaze for a few seconds. His eyes land on his feet. He answers then._

**ELIOTT**  
_(in a low voice)_

Do you understand now why I hate myself so much?

_The weight of his words hits LUCAS hard. He knows now how to anticipate the hardships of ELIOTT’s bipolar disorder but hadn’t been expecting this one._

_LUCAS’ silence is disarming. ELIOTT puts his cup next to him to hold his hand. He tries to catch LUCAS’ eyes and make sure he is listening carefully._

**ELIOTT**

It doesn’t mean I love you any less, Lucas. I don’t think someone’s heart can hold as much love as mine does for you… ugh this is so hard to explain!

_LUCAS’ hand shifts so he can intertwine their fingers._

**ELIOTT (CONT’D)**

When I’m manic, it’s like… like this beautiful, beautiful trip. I wish so, so much that you could feel it too, Lucas. I swear, I… I can’t explain I know it’s all wrong and the price to pay is too high but at times it’s even harder to give it up.

_ELIOTT drops LUCAS’ hand and favors his neck to pull him in. He lingers against his lips and draws comfort and strength in the pressure of LUCAS’ mouth against his. He tastes like coffee, chocolate and whipped cream._

**ELIOTT**

But I will. I have to.


	2. MONDAY (9:31pm) – REALISM

**MONDAY (9:31pm) – REALISM**

**SEQUENCE 2 – INT. ELIOTT’S BEDROOM/APT DEMAURY – NIGHTTIME**

_[MUSIC :<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8iqC2NqWiA4>]_

_The small lamp is the only source of light amidst the darkness spilling in the room. Music can be heard at a low volume. ELIOTT is at his desk, drawing._

**FATHER**   
_(in the hallway)_

Eliott?

_(sticking his head through the door)_

Eliott? Have you seen my gym bag?

_ELIOTT’s amused expression answers for him._

**FATHER**

Ah yes, I forgot who I was talking to.

**ELIOTT**

Hey! I run. Sometimes.

**FATHER**

You do know that running after the bus because you’re late doesn’t count, right?

**ELIOTT  
** _(crossing his arms over his chest and trying to look serious)_

I’m still in better shape than you are. More handsome too.

_His father comes closer and peeks at the drawing ELIOTT has focused his attention on again over his shoulder._

**FATHER**

No raccoon or hedgehog this time?

**ELIOTT**

I need to practice realism.

**FATHER**

It’s… different.

**ELIOTT**

Hideous is the word you’re looking for.

**FATHER**

That’s not what I said.

**ELIOTT**   
_(a little annoyed, at himself mostly)_

You don’t need to. Even a blind man could tell. They’re not _bad_ , they’re just devoid of emotion. And art is supposed to have emotion.

_His father refrains from answering, not sure to grasp what ELIOTT is trying to convey._

**ELIOTT**   
_(sighing as he stops drawing)_

Maybe it’s not for me after all.

**FATHER**   
_(shocked)_

Are you kidding? Polaris was amazing!

**ELIOTT**

  
Yeah, so that makes me a washed up singer from the 90s with one great hit before spiraling down the road of cringy tunes.

_(stops for a second and lets out a small laugh)_

Not even that! My only hit couldn’t even make it to the radio.

**FATHER  
** _(leaning on the corner of the desk to face ELIOTT)_

What are talking about? You lived that story! Reality imitating art, it doesn’t get any better!

**ELIOTT**   
_(shakes his head and smiles)_

I still can’t believe I told you and mom about it…

**FATHER**

At least a thousand times!

_(smiles fondly)_

You were so happy.

**ELIOTT**

Manic. At least I was, when I told you about it.

_His fathers hesitates for a short moment before asking :_

**FATHER**

How are things with Lucas?

_Upon hearing LUCAS’ name, ELIOTT’s whole face relaxes and lights up. His eyes grow soft, subtle, but enough for his father to notice._

**ELIOTT**

Better, I think.

**FATHER**

You know he’s welcome here anytime. Even if you never bring him here… or at least not when we’re home.

**ELIOTT**

Dad… you know he has flatmates and it’s easier to be over there.

_(teasing)_

No parents, you know what I mean?

**FATHER**

And your mother isn’t there either…

_ELIOTT’s smile fades a little._

**ELIOTT**

It’s just… I don’t want to this to burden him, he already has enough on his plate.

**FATHER**

I know, don’t worry. I’m not upset.

_He ruffles ELIOTT’s hair with fondness and digs his fingers into his skull to annoy him._

**ELIOTT**

How is she?

**FATHER**

Fine? You saw her this morning Eliott.

**ELIOTT**   
_(raising his eyebrows in disbelief)_

Don’t bullshit me, _how_ is she?

**FATHER**

She’s… she’s trying.

**ELIOTT**

She doesn’t need to try Dad, she needs _**help**_.

**FATHER**   
_(leaving the room)_

She has help, she has us!

_ELIOTT watches him go and walk further into denial, his gaze holding as much tenderness as pity._


	3. WEDNESDAY (1:48pm) – INTRODUCTION OF A TORTURE MANUAL

**WEDNESDAY (1:48pm) – INTRODUCTION OF A TORTURE MANUAL**

**SEQUENCE 3 – INT. FLAT SHARE KITCHEN – DAYTIME**

_ELIOTT whirls around in the kitchen, catching all sorts of ingredients and utensils from the shelves, cupboards and the fridge without any sort of logic. He drops his belongings on the table in front of a very dubious MIKA._

**MIKA  
** _(after a few seconds of studying ELIOTT’s suggestion)_

No. No way.

**ELIOTT**

Yes way! I promise you it’s very tasty.

**MIKA**  
_(pointing a chip at him)_

Chips, Eliott. POTATO chips and chocolate. This is not a meal. It’s not even a snack. At best it’s the introduction of a torture manual.

**ELIOTT**

How can you know when you haven’t tried it yet?

_(He grabs the chip, dips it into the melted chocolate and hands it to MIKA)_

Were the milkshake fries you just ate so horrible? Honestly?

**MIKA**

I’m going to be honest with you, kitten.

_(He puts the chip on the table very carefully and ignores it pointedly.)_

You’re lucky you’re so hot it’s ridiculous. I can’t imagine how long you would’ve stayed single with that total lack of taste of yours, had you been at our level. You know, mere looking mortals.

**ELIOTT**  
_(affronted)_

Lucas always eats what I cook!

_Just to prove him wrong, ELIOTT coats a chip in chocolate and let it melt on his tongue._

**MIKA**  
_(rolling his eyes)_

Yeah, that’s because the kid is completely gone for you and has lost all sense of reason.

_(pauses before adding with a touch of tenderness and nostalgia in his voice)_

To think he was so adamant he was straight. I’ll admit he was pretty good, he managed to fool my gaydar for a while!

_ELIOTT takes an orange juice bottle with "LUCAS &ELIOTT" written with a marker out of the fridge. He gulps at it twice and puts it back between some fish soup belonging to "LISA" and a half empty vodka bottle under "MIKA"._

**ELIOTT  
** _(facing MIKA again)_

It was hard on him.

**MIKA**

I know. The armrest of my couch dried his tears for weeks.

_ELIOTT’s face darkens. His gaze falls to the ground, guilt painted all over his face._

**MIKA**

Heeey kitten, no. We all made mistakes with him, no need to ruin yourself over the past. You’re good for him too, very good. I would know, I’ve heard it more times than I can count!

_They share a look as we hear the door open and close in the distance._

**MIKA**

Speaking of Kitty Cat…

_LUCAS enters the kitchen. He nods at MIKA, kisses ELIOTT._

**MIKA**  
_(to LUCAS)_

Hope you’re hungry. There’s chocolate potato chips and… curry applesauce.

**LUCAS**  
_(way too used to ELIOTT’s cooking to even bother, dips a finger into the applesauce and licks it absently)_

I already ate with Yann and Chloé. We’re done organizing the party.

_LUCAS puts his hands on ELIOTT’s shoulder to remove him from the fridge. He opens the door and drinks two gulps of orange juice before placing it back, mirroring ELIOTT’s previous movements._

**ELIOTT**

What party?

**LUCAS**

The party on Friday. Arthur is killing himself over the exams so we decided he needed to relax, we all do. Chloé’s in charge of putting everything together since she has a bit more free time.

_(digging his fingertips into ELIOTT’s hip)_

Will you be there?

**MIKA**

And me? What about me?

**LUCAS**

Mika, every time we invite you to a party you don’t show up and when we don’t invite you, you crash it instead. I simply decided not to bother anymore.

**ELIOTT**

Who’s invited?

**LUCAS**

The gang, which means Daphné as well so I’m pretty sure all the girls will be there too. Juniors because of Chloé and countless plus ones as always.

_ELIOTT nods without a word._

**LUCAS**

Is that okay?

**ELIOTT**

Yup.

_ELIOTT circles LUCAS’ shoulders and buries his face in his hair._


	4. THURSDAY (5:22pm) – DESERVE TO BE HERE

**THURSDAY (5:22pm) – DESERVE TO BE HERE**

**SEQUENCE 4 – INT. CLASSROOM – X BUILDING – DAYTIME**

_Several students have stayed after class to work on their own projects. Some have formed small groups while others are working by themselves, ear/headphones on. ELIOTT is still playing catch up on what he missed during the first quarter._

**ELIOTT**  
_(talking to VICTORINE, the girl in front of him)_

Hm, excuse me?

_(she stares at him with a questioning look)_

Sorry to interrupt… would you mind if I borrowed your paint and modeling lessons from the beginning of the year to have a look and take a few pics?

_VICTORINE stares at him a little more._

**VICTORINE**

You’re Eliott, right?

_ELIOTT smiles and nods._

**VICTORINE**  
_(handing him a folder)_

Victorine, here.

_(ELIOTT thanks her as she adds)_

Not bad what you handed in to Madame André earlier.

_ELIOTT frowns._

**VICTORINE**

It was good advice then.

**ELIOTT**

Advice?

**VICTORINE**

… what she told you last week?

**ELIOTT**  
_(with a laugh devoid of joy)_

'Advice' is not the word I would use.

_They study each other for a moment, silent. ELIOTT looks away first and start flipping through the pages she just gave him._

**VICTORINE**

This is some people’s dream, you know?

_ELIOTT looks up, unsure if VICTORINE is talking to him but a quick look around tells him he is the only one in the vicinity._

**ELIOTT**

Excuse me?

**VICTORINE**

To be recognized as artists. To make a living of our art. This isn’t some kind of whim that woke us up one morning because we were bored out of our minds in college.

**ELIOTT**

And?

**VICTORINE**

And I don’t know, Eliott. Don’t you think some people deserve to be here more than others?

_ELIOTT stares at her. His face is closed off as VICTORINE’s words register. He hands her the folder without sparing her a glance._

**ELIOTT**

Well, I think that anyone with talent and a shit load of passion deserves to be here, Victorine.

_He picks up his stuff and walks away, exiting the room._


	5. FRIDAY (7:41pm) – NOT EXACTLY PG

**FRIDAY (7:41pm) – NOT EXACTLY PG**

**SEQUENCE 5 – FLAT SHARE LIVING ROOM – NIGHTTIME**

_ELIOTT and LUCAS are standing facing each other. ELIOTT’s fingers are playing with the strands of LUCAS’ hair, rearranging them and giving them the final touch needed to complete the whole look he picked out himself. The intensity of their gaze bleeds between them._

_The doorbell rings, the door opens. Several voices resonate as it shuts. ELIOTT doesn’t hear a sound, his attention solely on LUCAS._

**BASILE**   
_(too loud, bringing ELIOTT closer to reality)_

LUCAS? LUCAS?!

_BASILE appears in the doorway and puts a hand over his eyes as if blinded._

**BASILE**

My eyes! I can’t see this! Please honey tell me when it’s safe.

**DAPHNE**   
_(arriving right after BASILE, now giving him a stern look)_

Basile, they’re vertical. In the living room and not a hint of inappropriate bare skin in sight for once. They’re barely even touching. What’s going on with you?

**BASILE**   
_(still refusing to lift his hand from his eyes)_

Are you sure? I don’t know what I saw but it was… not exactly PG.

**DAPHNE**

Yes baby, positive. You can stop being stupid now, okay?

_BASILE peers at LUCAS and ELIOTT with caution through his fingers. ELIOTT’s arms are wrapped around LUCAS’ waist, the latter frowning at his friend._

**LUCAS**

Wasn’t Arthur supposed to come in with you guys?

**BASILE**

Said he’d get there later. I think he wants to study… whatever it is he’s studying.

**LUCAS**

He’s studying? On a Friday night?

**BASILE**

His parents weren’t too happy with his last paper’s grade…

**LUCAS**   
_(dumbstruck)_

But he got a B+?

**BASILE**   
_(shrugging)_

Don’t ask me, I don’t get it either.

**DAPHNE**

By the way Lucas, you look gorgeous.

**BASILE**

You do! You look a bit like…

_(struck by a revelation)_

Like Eliott!

_DAPHNE agrees with her boyfriend happily. ELIOTT and LUCAS share another knowing glance, the electricity between them making the air crackle._

**BASILE**

Oh my God they’re doing it again!

_DAPHNE huffs and makes a show of covering BASILE’s eyes while ELIOTT and LUCAS start kissing with gusto. If their tongues brush with a bit more force than usual to annoy BASILE, no one has to know._


	6. FRIDAY (10:03pm) – ARE YOU TWO TOGETHER?

**FRIDAY (10:03pm) – ARE YOU TWO TOGETHER?**

**SEQUENCE 6 – INT. LIVING ROOM – CHLOE’S HOUSE – NIGHTTIME**

_The party is in full swing. Some people are dancing, some are laughing around the dinner table, mostly filled with alcohol, while others have started some board game on the carpet. LUCAS, DAPHNE, YANN, ARTHUR, EMMA and two juniors are slumped on various couches and armchairs._

_ELIOTT is standing nearby. He is typing absently on his phone. He doesn’t seem to be doing anything important. A burst of laughter distracts him and brings him back to reality. He bends over LUCAS’ shoulder to steal his beer and sips at it. LUCAS turns around to protest but his already filled with alcohol and weed brain is distracted by ELIOTT’s mouth - the way it wraps around the bottle’s neck or how the delicate skin of his throat tenses and relaxes as he swallows. ELIOTT gives him the bottle with a smirk before settling down on the armrest next to him, focused on taking part in the conversation. DAPHNE resumes her story after the short interruption._

**DAPHNE**

So now they get together only at parties. The rest of the time, they’re both acting like the other doesn’t exist!

**EMMA**

But like, they only make out when they’re drunk?

**DAPHNE**

At first, yes! I don’t even know anymore. They just wait to be at the same party to jump each other. So weird.

**EMMA**

It’s just sex then? No feelings at all?

**DAPHNE**

It’s not just sex. At least not for Maria, but I think for him too.

**ELIOTT**

Then why won’t they talk about it? I think it’s stupid to waste time like this.

_Everyone except for LUCAS stares at him like he's lost his mind._

**DAPHNE**

Not to look desperate of course.

**YANN**

Or gagging for it.

_They all hum at each other in agreement._

**EMMA**

You mean you’re straightforward when it comes to having feelings for someone?

**ELIOTT**

Of course I am. If it means I end up with the person I love.

**ARTHUR  
** _(spitting out smoke from his joint, a mocking smile dancing on his lips)_

Weren’t you the one hiding weird animal drawings in Lucas’ stuff?

**LUCAS  
** _(getting defensive)_

Only because I rejected him when he’d come up to me. He was giving me space.

**JUNIOR GUY**

Are you two together?

_DAPHNE, EMMA, YANN and ARTHUR burst out loud at the same time. Their laughter is full of fondness, very much protective of ELIOTT and LUCAS._

**ARTHUR  
** _(talking to the juniors with amusement)_

How did you manage to not notice their teeth rotting love and the sexual tension they exude at all times? It’s been a year and we’re still trying to find shelter.

_The group shakes with laughter again. This time, ELIOTT and LUCAS join them._


	7. FRIDAY (11:27pm) – A BIT SCARED

**FRIDAY (11:27pm) – A BIT SCARED**

**SEQUENCE 8 – EXT. GARDEN – CHLOE’S HOUSE – NIGHTTIME**

_ELIOTT is leaning with his back against the wall. He's smoking, lost in the night sky above him. The garden is rather quiet. It's a bit cold so the party hasn’t extended there and the music is muffled. The sound of a door opening erupts behind ELIOTT. He stays still and lets the shadow crawl behind him before catching the cigarette to put it to his own mouth. ELIOTT and LUCAS stand shoulder to shoulder, sharing the cigarette in peaceful silence._

**LUCAS**

Come back to mine?

**ELIOTT**  
_(shyly)_

Can we stay here a little longer?

_LUCAS nods._

**LUCAS**

You’re not having fun, are you?

**ELIOTT**  
_(he voices it as a question, unsure of his words)_

I feel like… I don’t belong here?

**LUCAS**

All our friends are here, Eliott.

_ELIOTT doesn’t answer right away. He hesitates, weighs the pros and cons at the idea of admitting how he really feels._

**ELIOTT**

**Your** friends, Lucas.

**LUCAS**  
_(gently nudging at ELIOTT’s shoulder in an attempt to make him smile)_

Come on, you know they adore you!

**ELIOTT**

I know. And I’m very grateful that they don’t… hold anything against me. But at the same time, if… **_when_** they need to pick a side, it’ll always be yours. It makes sense, since they’re your friends… and I don’t really have any.

**LUCAS**  
_(frowning)_

What about Idriss and Sofiane?

**ELIOTT**

I’m not sure. We hung out a couple of times since school started, we’re still friends and I know they’d come running if I called but… Our lives are so different now that we’re not in the same class… It’s like we don’t have much left in common.

_ELIOTT draws a last breath of smoke before crushing the cigarette in the ashtray resting on the steps between the terrace and the garden._

**ELIOTT**

I’m a kind of scared, Lucas.

_LUCAS glances up at him and immediately hugs his hip with his arm. His head finds shelter on his shoulder. ELIOTT mimics him and presses his temple against the top of LUCAS’ head._

**LUCAS**

Of what?

**ELIOTT**

Of having no one else but you in my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.


End file.
